Light sources having a high luminance can find application in the field of endoscopy or in projection apparatus, for example, gas discharge lamps still being the most widely used at the present time. Recent developments concern the combination of a radiation source having a high radiance, for instance a laser, with a phosphor element which converts the pump radiation emitted thereby and which is arranged at a distance from the pump radiation source. The phosphor element converts the for example ultraviolet or blue pump radiation and emits conversion light having a longer wavelength.
In particular, a phosphor wheel can also be provided as the phosphor element, said phosphor wheel rotating about a rotation axis and being irradiated with pump radiation on a circular track in the process. In this case, it is also possible to arrange different phosphors on the phosphor wheel successively in the circumferential direction, such that the colors of the conversion light then sequentially jointly span an RGB color gamut, for example. The term “color gamut” denotes the area jointly spanned by the colors, specifically the color loci thereof, in a color space.
The present disclosure addresses the technical problem of specifying a particularly advantageous method for operating an illuminating device with phosphor wheel, and a correspondingly configured illuminating device.